Lack oF emotion
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: Deixou-se cair sobre os rascunhos que estavam espalhados pelo ateliê, ele estava exausto e havia falhado novamente ... tudo parecia tão falso quanto seu sorriso...
1. lack of emotion

Naruto não me pertence... que novidade -.-'

er... XD o que posso dizer... é quase inevitável explorar esse lado que o kishimoto insiste em ignorar... aproveitem a leitura =DD

Obirgada por betar kira-chan *acena efusivamente* vc foi minha salvação, muito agradecida por vc ter corrigido mesmo não sendo muito fã do naru-chan^^

* * *

Seus pinceis tocaram violentamente a tela á sua frente, eram pinceladas rápidas e certeiras, tecnicamente perfeitas, ocupavam os lugares adequados, seus olhos estudavam com uma perspicácia anormal a tela à sua frente logo oferecendo o lugar certo para o próximo toque do artista, após horas a fio se dedicando de maneira anormal a tela estava pronta.

O canivete fora enterrado no centro da tela e o punho o puxou para baixo, depois seguiu para cima e então voltou para o centro para então seguir para as diagonais, as laterais, e o que restara do quadro saíra voando do cavalete com uma grande ajuda das mãos pálidas de seu autor. Estava ofegante, estava frustrado, tudo dera errado, novamente. "Sem emoção" pensou. "Não havia vida nos olhos, não brilhavam".

Deixou-se cair sobre os rascunhos que estavam espalhados pelo ateliê, ele estava exausto e havia falhado novamente ao tentar dar vida a sua arte, tudo parecia tão falso quanto seu sorriso, os olhos eram sem brilho, como os seus e sua expressão era inegavelmente deplorável, não poderia ser considerado arte.. a não ser que...

_- Tsunade-sama – disse relutante abrindo apenas uma fresta na porta por se podia ver seu rosto – poderia falar com a senhora? _

_- Parece que o time sete tirou o dia para poder me encher a paciência – disse, massageando as têmporas, para então colocar as pilhas de papel para o lado e apoiar o queixo nas mãos enlaçadas, com os cotovelos apoiados em cima da sua mesa e abriu um sorriso martenal – Em que posso ajudar, Sai?_

_O rapaz adentrou a sala com um pequeno caderno em punhos e se sentou de frente para a Hokage. _

_- Eu gostaria de pedir um conselho. – começou, olhando o chão - Dê uma olhada nesses desenhos, consegue ver o que á de errado com eles? – Perguntou, entregando o caderno que tinha em mão para a Godaime, que o aceitou no mesmo instante e começou a folheá-los. _

_- Eles estão perfeitos, Sai, apesar de eu achar que tem imagens demais do Naruto aqui... Fora isso nã-- _

_-É claro que tem! – disse exasperado – Olhe de novo Tsunade-sama! Eles não têm emoções, parecem bonecos, sem vida, sem brilho! Não consigo capturar suas emoções! _

_- Sai, estes desenhos são perfeitos, eles... _

_- Não, não são! A técnica é perfeita, mas eles não têm vida! Será que os problemas são os olhos? – indagou um pouco distante sendo observado pela loira atrás da cadeira – Digo, se a maneira que meus olhos vêem o mundo reflete na minha arte, se eu trocasse de olhos eu poderia ter uma visão diferente e, assim, talvez, conseguiria capturar o que falta para minha arte... – disse rapidamente com a cabeça abaixada, num quase sussurro, sendo observado por Tsunade, que franzia as sobrancelhas ao escutar o que ele dizia. – Olhos que possuíssem brilho... – levantou a cabeça e olhou a loira com determinação – Se eu arranje olhos novos implantaria em mim, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou fazendo a loira arquear as sobrancelhas. _

_- O que disse? _

_- O problema são os meus olhos – começou, gesticulando – Se eu mudá-los, eu conseguirei pegar o que falta. Então, se eu arranjar novos olhos, a senhora os implantaria em mim? _

_- O que pensa que está...? _

_- A senhora implantaria ou não? –cortou-a _

_- Mas é claro que não! – deu um tapa na mesa, quebrando-a, fazendo Sai se sobressaltar – Além do mais, onde você acha que vai achar olhos dando sopa? Por Kami-Sama, gaki, não diga essas coisas... _

_- Mas, e se eu arranjasse os olhos, a senhora implantaria? – perguntou, deixando transparecer em sua voz um fio de esperança. _

_- Não diga besteiras! – falou, irritada - Agora suma daqui! - Sai então pegou o pequeno caderno que jazia no chão e deixou a sala da Hokage._

Sai se olhou no espelho, tinha os olhos perfeitos de um shinobi, não havia emoções... mas tais olhos eram inaceitáveis para um artista, pois seus quadros se tornam um reflexo de seus olhos. Sendo estes a janela para o mundo exterior, olhos sem brilho, sem vida tornavam seus quadros iguais, mas, se seus olhos mudassem, sua percepção talvez também mudasse. O que aconteceria com sua arte? Ela ganharia vida. Um sorriso brotou seus lábios e suas pernas se moveram em direção à janela.

Sai parou sobre um dos telhados que compunha Konoha e sentou-se. "Olhos expressivos" pensou. Quem, naquela vila, teria os olhos mais expressivos que já vira? Perguntou-se e como resposta dois orbes azuis surgiram em sua mente. Nunca havia visto tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo antes de ver tais olhos. Era possível sentir tantas emoções assim? Sim, e Naruto era capaz de tal ato. Ele se levantou para ir em direção ao loiro, mas logo em seguida parou... O loiro poderia ser burro, mas o demônio que o habitava, não. Seria morto com toda certeza. Derrotado, sentou-se novamente, quem seria então? Seus olhos percorreram toda a vila parando no monte dos Hokages, passeando lentamente pelas cabeças dos lideres da vila quando, de repente, sentiu um chakra se aproximando, colocando-se imediatamente na posição de ataque.

-Sai! Poderia abaixar essa kunai? – uma voz familiar o fez acordar, ele abaixou a arma e olhou a menina de cabelos rosados a sua frente, que o olhava cheia de indignação, e seus olhos refletiam isso.

- Desculpe, Sakura-san, eu estava... – ele parou ao olhar os olhos da garota.

- Estava o que, Sai? – perguntou a menina, olhando para o companheiro de time – Sai? Tá me ouvindo? – a menina gesticulou – Estava o que?

- Emoções – sussurrou, fazendo a agora arquear as sobrancelhas.

Tsunade estava em sua sala, já era tarde, mas ainda tinha muito o que fazer. Aqueles malditos papéis pareciam multiplicar a cada vez que ela piscava, e, ainda sabendo tudo que tinha por fazer, não conseguia se concentrar. A conversa com Sai àquela tarde não lhe saía da cabeça. Ela era, no mínimo, perturbadora. O que o garoto pretendia com aquela teoria? Bem, ela não tinha tempo para se preocupar com aquilo, precisava, pelo menos, chegar na metade daquela montanha de papéis ou Shizune não a dei... A porta de abriu de repente fazendo a Hokage se sobressaltar.

- Quem diabos se atreve a... Sai? – disse, em surpresa, enquanto observava o moreno adentrar a sala com olhar determinado.

- Eu arranjei os olhos. A senhora poderia implantá-los em mim? - falou o moreno, com um grande sorriso no rosto, surpreendendo a loira, pois, diferente de seus sorrisos habituais, este estava estranhamente natural e verdadeiro.

- O que Vo- – começou, interrompendo-se em seguida ao notar dois braços estendidos. Seus olhos percorreram os braços pálidos de Sai, onde havia manchas de sangue descendo lentamente até chegar às mãos, tapando a boca em horror ao notar que lá jaziam dois olhos verdes.

* * *

sim eu continuo a afirmar que eu não tenho problemas

e spolier a parte: Kishimoto devolva minhas idéias! ¬¬"  
que fixação é essa que tu tem por olho guri?6Ò.Ó

oh sim! um muito obrigada ao morrinhos que me ajudou com o título

reviews? eu não mordo e nem faço voodu, ok? não precisam ter medo...^~

versão alternativa logo mais =DD

incrivelmente mais "du mal" que essa *olhinhos brilham*


	2. sem corte sem censura

I'm back in black...*dançando*

non, não é continuação de nada, é apenas uma outra versão com uma parte que o original não tem, já que a ideia de acrescentá-la só surgiu depois...

have fun ^~

* * *

Seus pinceis tocaram violentamente a tela á sua frente, eram pinceladas rápidas e certeiras, tecnicamente perfeitas, ocupavam os lugares adequados, seus olhos estudavam com uma perspicácia anormal a tela à sua frente logo oferecendo o lugar certo para o próximo toque do artista, após horas a fio se dedicando de maneira anormal a tela estava pronta.

O canivete fora enterrado no centro da tela e o punho o puxou para baixo, depois seguiu para cima e então voltou para o centro para então seguir para as diagonais, as laterais, e o que restara do quadro saíra voando do cavalete com uma grande ajuda das mãos pálidas de seu autor.

Estava ofegante, estava frustrado, tudo dera errado, novamente. _"Sem emoção" _pensou. _"Não havia vida nos olhos, não brilhavam"._ Deixou-se cair sobre os rascunhos que estavam espalhados pelo ateliê, ele estava exausto e havia falhado novamente ao tentar dar vida a sua arte, tudo parecia tão falso quanto seu sorriso, os olhos eram sem brilho, como os seus e sua expressão era inegavelmente deplorável, não poderia ser considerado arte.. a não ser que...

_- Tsunade-sama – disse relutante abrindo apenas uma fresta na porta por se podia ver seu rosto – poderia falar com a senhora? _

_- Parece que o time sete tirou o dia para poder me encher a paciência – disse, massageando as têmporas, para então colocar as pilhas de papel para o lado e apoiar o queixo nas mãos enlaçadas, com os cotovelos apoiados em cima da sua mesa e abriu um sorriso martenal – Em que posso ajudar, Sai?_

_O rapaz adentrou a sala com um pequeno caderno em punhos e se sentou de frente para a Hokage. _

_- Eu gostaria de pedir um conselho. – começou, olhando o chão - Dê uma olhada nesses desenhos, consegue ver o que á de errado com eles? – Perguntou, entregando o caderno que tinha em mão para a Godaime, que o aceitou no mesmo instante e começou a folheá-los._

_- Eles estão perfeitos, Sai, apesar de eu achar que tem imagens demais do Naruto aqui... Fora isso nã--_

_-É claro quem! – disse exasperado – Olhe de novo Tsunade-sama! Eles não têm emoções, parecem bonecos, sem vida, sem brilho! Não consigo capturar suas emoções!_

_- Sai, estes desenhos são perfeitos, eles..._

_- Não, não são! A técnica é perfeita, mas eles não têm vida! Será que os problemas são os olhos? – indagou um pouco distante sendo observado pela loira atrás da cadeira – Digo, se a maneira que meus olhos vêem o mundo reflete na minha arte, se eu trocasse de olhos eu poderia ter uma visão diferente e, assim, talvez, conseguiria capturar o que falta para minha arte... – disse rapidamente com a cabeça abaixada, num quase sussurro, sendo observado por Tsunade, que franzia as sobrancelhas ao escutar o que ele dizia. – Olhos que possuíssem brilho... – levantou a cabeça e olhou a loira com determinação – Se eu arranje olhos novos implantaria em mim, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou fazendo a loira arquear as sobrancelhas._

_- O que disse?_

_- O problema são os meus olhos – começou, gesticulando – Se eu mudá-los, eu conseguirei pegar o que falta. Então, se eu arranjar novos olhos, a senhora os implantaria em mim?_

_- O que pensa que está...?_

_- A senhora implantaria ou não? –cortou-a_

_- Mas é claro que não! – deu um tapa na mesa, quebrando-a, fazendo Sai se sobressaltar – Além do mais, onde você acha que vai achar olhos dando sopa? Por Kami-Sama, gaki, não diga essas coisas..._

_- Mas, e se eu arranjasse os olhos, a senhora implantaria? – perguntou, deixando transparecer em sua voz um fio de esperança. _

_- Não diga besteiras! – falou, irritada - Agora suma daqui! - Sai então pegou o pequeno caderno que jazia no chão e deixou a sala da Hokage._

Sai se olhou no espelho, tinha os olhos perfeitos de um shinobi, não havia emoções... mas tais olhos eram inaceitáveis para um artista, pois seus quadros se tornam um reflexo de seus olhos. Sendo estes a janela para o mundo exterior, olhos sem brilho, sem vida tornavam seus quadros iguais, mas, se seus olhos mudassem, sua percepção talvez também mudasse. O que aconteceria com sua arte? Ela ganharia vida. Um sorriso brotou seus lábios.

Sai parou sobre um dos telhados que compunha Konoha e sentou-se. _"Olhos expressivos" _pensou. Quem, naquela vila, teria os olhos mais expressivos que já vira? Perguntou-se e como resposta dois orbes azuis surgiram em sua mente. Nunca havia visto tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo antes de ver tais olhos. Era possível sentir tantas emoções assim? Sim, e Naruto era capaz de tal ato. Ele se levantou para ir em direção ao loiro, mas logo em seguida parou... O loiro poderia ser burro, mas o demônio que o habitava, não. Seria morto com toda certeza.

Derrotado, sentou-se novamente, quem seria então? Seus olhos percorreram toda a vila parando no monte dos Hokages, passeando lentamente pelas cabeças dos lideres da vila quando, de repente, sentiu um chakra se aproximando, colocando-se imediatamente na posição de ataque.

-Sai! Poderia abaixar essa kunai? – uma voz familiar o fez acordar, ele abaixou a arma e olhou a menina de cabelos rosados a sua frente, que o olhava cheia de indignação, e seus olhos refletiam isso.

- Desculpe, Sakura-san, eu estava... – ele parou ao olhar os olhos da garota.

- Estava o que, Sai? – perguntou a menina, olhando para o companheiro de time – Sai? Tá me ouvindo? – a menina gesticulou – Estava o que?

- Emoções – sussurrou, fazendo a agora arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Como? – Perguntou a garota encarando os olhos negros fixos nos seus. – Sai?

As mãos do garoto se converteram com uma destreza anormal em uma série de selos desconhecidos pela garota, para em seguida tocá-la com as pontas dos dedos. Os olhos verdes acompanharam o gesto com estranheza e ao voltarem a encarar o rosto pálido a sua frente arregalaram surpresos aos notar que o tradicional sorriso falso não habitava mais sua face, Sai estava sério, e uma energia assassina emanava de seu corpo.

Dera o primeiro passo desaparecendo da vista de Sakura, reaparecendo em seguida atrás de si.

-Sai! O que pensa que est-- - Calou-se ao sentir a lamina fria da kunai encostar em seu pescoço, se pudessem seus olhos se arregalariam mais. Seus punhos se fecharam, e com toda agilidade que lhe fora conferida pelos treinamentos virou-se para socar Sai, tendo seu golpe, normalmente extremamente forte, bloqueado pelo rapaz.

- Está sem chakra Sakura-san – sorriu de maneira falsa – não foi necessário um grande tempo de convivência para perceber que ele era fonte sua força, – torceu o braço da rosada fazendo-a cair de joelhos. – nem muita destreza para que eu pudesse bloqueá-lo. Agora, preciso de seus olhos. – o sorriso aumentou enquanto dirigia a mão que segurava a kunai na direção dos olhos da garota penetrando primeiramente abaixo do olho esquerdo para poder empurrá-lo para fora.

Um grito de desespero escapou da boca de sua vitima. O moreno não se importou e seguiu para o olho seguinte arrancando-o da mesma maneira soltado-a em seguida. O sangue escorria pelo rosto de Sakura enquanto a menina chorava lagrimas agora inexistentes. Sai envolveu carinhosamente os olhos em suas mãos e olhou a figura deplorável caída no chão. Precisava terminar rapidamente o serviço para então seguir para Tsunade. Tirando um pequeno lenço de seu bolso e estendeu no chão depositando os olhos sobre o mesmo andando calmamente na direção de Sakura.

Tsunade estava em sua sala, já era tarde, mas ainda tinha muito que fazer. Aqueles malditos papéis pareciam multiplicar a cada vez que ela piscava, e, ainda sabendo tudo que tinha por fazer, não conseguia se concentrar. A conversa com Sai àquela tarde não lhe saía da cabeça. Ela era, no mínimo, perturbadora. O que o garoto pretendia com aquela teoria? Bem, ela não tinha tempo para se preocupar com aquilo, precisava, pelo menos, chegar na metade daquela montanha de papéis ou Shizune não a dei... A porta de abriu de repente fazendo a Hokage se sobressaltar.

- Quem diabos se atreve a... Sai? – disse, em surpresa, enquanto observava o moreno adentrar a sala com olhar determinado.

- Eu arranjei os olhos. A senhora poderia implantá-los em mim? - falou o moreno, com um grande sorriso no rosto, surpreendendo a loira, pois, diferente de seus sorrisos habituais, este estava estranhamente natural e verdadeiro.

- O que Vo- – começou, interrompendo-se em seguida ao notar dois braços estendidos. Seus olhos percorreram os braços pálidos de Sai, onde havia manchas de sangue descendo lentamente até chegar às mãos, tapando a boca em horror ao notar que lá jaziam dois olhos verdes.

**

* * *

**

então, o que acharam? preferem qual?

qual é mais du mal? aushuahsuahshausa

deixem review por caridade *olhinhos pidões*

até meu proximo surto ^~/


End file.
